Guns, Swords, and Fists
by September Samstar
Summary: Austria loves Hungary. It's been established, but we all know what a weakling Austria is. Hungary always has to come to his rescue. But what if he was able to fight back? What if he could fight Prussia for the one he loves?


Guns in hand, Elizaveta and I push through the throng, killing as many Prussian soldiers as possible. They are irrelevant though. We need to find Gilbert and end this now.

"Hey, you, I'm over here!" His taunting voice carries across the battlefield. We bolt over to where he is standing-an abandoned spot to the west of the battle. I look over at her, marveling briefly at her chocolate hair and bright eyes. Snapping out of it, I ask my question.

"Shall we?" She briefly grins, and despite the fact that it's humorless, I can't help but love it.

"We shall." When we make it over to him, I can't help but look sideways at her. Her eyes are filled with hatred to him. It soothes me. Whatever happens, all things aside, her hatred will hurt him.

"I'm here. Let's get this over with." The Prussian grins cockily and snakes his arm around Elizaveta faster than she can react.

"What are you doing, get off of me!" She's biting, screaming, kicking, clawing; doing anything she can.

"You didn't know? Your boyfriend has made a deal with me. We battle, whoever wins gets you as a prize." His men start to tie her to a conveniently placed chair, while her eyes widen with surprise, then anger.

"I'm not a pawn to be played with." The venom in her voice scares me. I go over and kneel before her.

"Eli, the whole reason Gilbert and I keep fighting is because we both want you, and it's costing men's lives. I know you aren't a pawn, but you've told me before you'd rather be with me over him; I'm fighting to keep us together." The venom in her eyes slightly fades, and she tilts her head.

"You know, that's really sweet coming from someone who spends all his time on the piano." We share a grin.

"Hey, I thought you liked-" I'm cut of as I feel a kick to my head.

"The first rule of fighting, lover boy: never let your guard down ever." I'm filled with anger. All my life I've been the weakling, the one that everyone has to save. But I'm done with being weak, for not being able to fight for the one I love. I pitch my gun and draw the long sword I carry at my side and warily watch him as he does the same.

Parrying Gilbert's expert maneuvers, I rack my brain for a plan. I never was a good multitasker though, and soon I find myself without my sword, standing before him. Then I remember something; the biggest flaw in Gilbert: his pride.

"Hey, you Prussian bastard. You really don't want to fight like a man-do you-if you are going to run me through while I'm unarmed with a sword. Here's your chance to prove your worth to Hungary and show you can beat me with your fists." He frowns, and then throws away his sword.

"Fine Austria. But you remember the pain of losing last year? This will hurt so much more!" He quickly does a right jab, and I block. Defense didn't work form me last time, so I quickly aim a kick at the sweet spot and follow up with a punch. To my surprise, I actually connect on the punch.

"Have you been slacking on your training lately?" He growls at the taunt and in a rage throws himself at me. I absorb him and spin in the opposite direction, leaving him flying in the air; desperately grabbing at the disappeared me. He screams in rage and gets up; he doesn't bull rush me this time. We circle each other warily. I don't know how I'm doing so well. When I was younger, my father Germania started me out with hand to hand combat. Despite my failing in that department, it's the thing I've been working on the longest. So now, hundreds of years later, I remember so much more about how to fight like this that Gil, who mastered it the first time it was taught. While I may have not caught up on newer fighting techniques, the old one works just fine. That and the taunting might see me through the fight.

I quickly dive for his legs, but it was a feint. I actually went off slightly to the side of him. Rolling, I come up behind him and tackle him. This time we both roll in the dirt, and I end up coming up on top. He's kicking my ribs hard and it hurts, but I keep the choke hold I have on him.

"Do you wish to surrender?" He shakes his head; his red eyes consumed with rage and confusion. I press harder. "Are you sure?" He chokes. After a moment, I increase the pressure some more. He arches his back in pain. He nods, and I swear he's about to black out.

"I sur-r-rendr." I loosen my hands on his neck, slowly to show him who's boss. Then I get off him and dust myself off. I turn to the Prussians keeping Elizaveta captive.

"Well, you heard him. He surrendered. She's mine." Cautiously they back away from me, making for their fallen leader. I go over and begin to untie her. When I'm done, she collapses in my arms, sobbing. Uncertain why she would cry, I cautiously rub her back. She laughs briefly and looks up to meet my eyes.

"I thought you were gone for a minute, and then you just started to pummel him. How did you do that? I always have to rescue you, but you are sooo strong Roderich. You're so strong." She's crying into my shirt again, and I can't help but feel relived. So she wasn't disappointed that I won. Suddenly we hear a voice behind me.

"Fine Austria. You won this time. But just so you know, I'm awesome." A short bark of laughter escapes me, but I get up and offer him my hand to shake.

Sure, I hate the guy, but you got to try to make some form of a peace, especially since this is all over.


End file.
